


John Winchester Where Are You?

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 13:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Sam wonders where his dad is, but Dean has no answers to give him.





	John Winchester Where Are You?

'Dean. You ever wonder where dad is?'

The older man lifted his head from his laptop to gaze at his brother, an eyebrow raised in curiosity.

:

'What brought that on, Sammy?'

'Well, mom told us she'd been in heaven, but she didn't say if dad was there with her.'

'No, but she did mention being with him and with us, as little kids. Of how unnerving it was to find us all grown up here on Earth.'

:

'Yeah, but those were only her best memories, Dean. If dad's soul had been in her same heaven, she'd have made a point of telling us.'

:

'You think? I'm not so sure. Mom's pretty closed-mouth. She gives out information with an eye dropper!  
All said, we know damn little about her.  
Then only soul-mates share a heaven, and she and dad were manipulated into getting hitched by the cupids. Or so that icky, naked cupid back in the alley told us.'

:

'So where do you think he is then?' Sam persisted.

'I've no idea, Sam,' Dean grunted. 'The last time we saw him was at the Devil's Gate in Wyoming. I want to think he's in heaven, but who can tell.'

'You know, Dean. I still don't get why Amara brought mom back in the first place. You told me she wanted to grant you your greatest desire for helping to bring her and Chuck together, but I can't remember you ever mentioning mom in that way. That you wanted to bring her back from the dead, I mean.'

Dean shrugged. 'What can I say, Sammy. I never asked Amara for anything, certainly not to bring mom back. To be honest, if I'd wanted to bring anyone back from the dead, which I don't-'what's dead should stay dead'- is my mantra, I'd rather it had been dad.'

:

'Our lives are weird man,' Sam sentenced. 'What do you think's gonna happen to us, Dean?'

'Come on, Sam! What the hell's gotten into you tonight. I don't want to brood about the future. Anytime I've done that, everything's always gone to fuck. Let's just live one day at a time.'

Dean stared at his sibling, green eyes boring into him. 'The only thing I'm sure of is that I'm not gonna be left behind on my own. If anything ever happens to you, Sammy. I'll be right behind your skinny ass.'

'You don't have to sacrifice yourself like that, Dean. You can still have a life if I'm gone,' Sam said softly.

:  
'Okay! That's it! If you don't shut your mouth, dude, I'm gonna do it for you. We go out together. End of! And maybe then we'll even find out where dad is!'

Sam smiled, his eyes meeting Dean's in perfect accord. 'Yeah, maybe we will.'

The end


End file.
